This invention relates to a device which is easily attached to the siding on the exterior of a building and which is capable of supporting television type cable either parallel or substantially perpendicular to the bottom edge of the siding.
The prior art is replete with many forms of cable guides embodying many variations in component shape and size. One common form of the device is to provide different clips for routing in different directions wherein each clip is of one-piece construction and includes a tongue and a U-shaped guide, e.g. vertical siding clip, part no. 062-0200, and horizontal siding clip part no. 062-0100, made by Dek, Inc. To route cable in two different directions relative to the siding on a building with these devices requires separate clips, each of which is particularly adapted for single directional routing. Another prior art device is capable of two directional routing (see U.S. Pat. No. D. 239,593) by utilizing a pair of extending arms for routing a cable parallel to the siding and a T-shaped element for guiding a cable perpendicular to the siding. None of the prior art devices have the advantages of the device of this invention. The advantages of applicant's device will become more apparent from the following disclosure.